Hero
by Ettani
Summary: A few moments with Andromeda Tonks. Probably a three-shot. Before the Battle of hogwarts, after the battle and a few years into the past.
1. Come back, my child

Hero

AN: If this sucks, I would love to say that it's my first fanfic. But it's not. It's something like my 50:th fanfic or so, but it _is_ the first one I actually let anyone read.

Disclaimer: however much I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K Rowling does.

Come back, my child

"_**There's no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul." -Ella Wheeler Wilcox**_

"Please, Nymphadora! Stay here!" Andromeda pled with her daughter. Nymphadora did not look up at her mother. She continued to watch her baby son sleep. He looked very peaceful. She gently pushed away a strand of the turquoise hair from his forehead.

"Please, Dora, listen to me," Remus will be fine. You just need to stay here, in safety, with your child."

"I can't sit here and not know, mother. I can help them and I'm going to. I'm an Auror for Merlin's sake! And I'm part of the Order, this is what we've been trained to do!" Dora replied fiercely, looking away from Teddy.

"You're job is to protect those who need it which, right now, is _your son_."

Dora sighed and cast an almost regretful glance at Teddy. She bent down to give him a kiss, at which he woke up. His big dark eyes stared at her sadly, the usual turquoise hair turning pitch black. Andromeda saw her daughter's eyes fill with tears.

Dora quickly looked away from the cradle to keep from crying. She took a deep, calming breath and grabbed her wand from the coffee table behind her.

Andromeda, however, did not cry. Not just yet.

The two women stood still for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to speak. Dora moved first, closing the distance between them by wrapping her arms around her mother. "I'll be fine." she whispered into Andromeda's ear.

"Come back home when this is all over, my child. Promise me. Please." She did not sob. But silent tears ran down her cheeks and chin.

"I'll be back. I won't leave you."


	2. Grief

Hero

AN: This is part two, obviously. After the battle.

Disclaimer: J. Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.

Grief 

"_**A simple child that lightly draws its' breath and feels its' life in every limb. What should it know of death?" -William Wordsworth **_

The baby cried yet again. Just as he had on and off for the last hour. Andromeda Tonks rocked him back and forth while speaking to him in a soft voice.

She could not soothe herself though. All she could do was focus on the child in her arms as she waited for news on the fate of her daughter, good or bad.

She heard the sound her protective wards made when someone entered her property. But it was not the alarming sound of an intruder. It was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Andromeda laid the now oddly quiet Teddy in his cradle and walked over to the window that looked over her front yard. Her heart sank all the way from her chest to the pit of her stomach when she saw that it was Kingsley, not Nymphadora, walking up the garden path with a grave expression on his face. With a single quick glance at her grandson's serene features she realized that she did not, for some reason, want him to be in the same room as her when she received the bad news. She touched his face with a violently shaking hand. It did not matter if he would remember it or not; he was _not_ going to hear anyone tell his grandmother of his parents' death.

Somehow, she made it outside and halfway down the few steps that led up to the door. There she stopped, unable to continue, her eyes pleading with Kingsley not to tell her what he had come here to say. Her hands gripped the railing beside her, as if clinging on to her only child's life. She could never tell how she had been able to keep the tears at bay up until that moment. But she succumbed to tears when Kingsley sighed and silently shook his head. Her knees gave in and she sank to the ground, her entire body shaking with grief.


End file.
